hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornado outbreak sequence of March 26-April 2, 2021 (Blackford)
the Tornado outbreak sequence of March 26-April 2, 2021 'was a period of extreme tornado activity that struck the Great Plains of the United States and Canada primarily in late March and very early April of 2021. However, this period was also the most active period for tornado development in Wisconsin state history. Most well known for a period of extreme tornado activity towards the middle of the sequence, which is often called the 2021 Super Outbreak. Confirmed tornadoes Meteorological history March 26-27 outbreak (Tornado outbreak of March 26-27, 2021) On March 21, models began picking up a storm system tracking across the central United States from March 26 through 28. The Storm Prediction Center issued a 15% risk of severe thunderstorms for much of the central United States in the Day 5 outlook on March 22. This was increased to a 30% chance on the Day 4 outlook along a line from Dallas, Texas to Oklahoma City, Oklahoma to Wichita, Kansas, in the Day 4 outlook on March 23, another 15% chance was also marked for the Great Lakes Region. A enhanced risk was introduced, replacing the 30% chance on March 24 for the Day 3 outlook, and this was upgraded to a moderate risk in the Day 2 outlook on March 25, with the enhanced risk being expanded. Meanwhile, a moderate risk was also introduced in the Day 3 outlook on March 25. This was downgraded to a enhanced risk the following day given lower confidence. On the morning of March 26, a unstable airmass was noted to have existed over the southern Great Plains of the United States, as well as northeastern Mexico. Given the confidence of several strong tornadoes associated with high-precipitation supercells, many flash flood watches and tornado watches were put out across the Great Plains that morning. The first violent tornado of the outbreak sequence, and of the year, touched down at 5:51 p.m, west of McCune, Kansas. The tornado explosively intensified, and by 5:53 p.m was a low-end EF4 tornado as it uprooted various trees and swept several houses in McCune mostly clean from their foundations. The tornado would go on to hit Pittsburg, Kansas before dissipating at 6:45 p.m. 2 were killed in this tornado. The supercells congealed into a low-moving squall line as they progressed northeast across Missouri into March 27. March 27 had a slightly less instability, and with cooler air and lower wind shear, a enhanced risk of severe thunderstorms was forecast along a line from St. Louis, Missouri to Fort Wayne, Indiana. The strongest tornado this day was a deadly EF3 tornado that destroyed nearly 20 mobile homes near Salem, Illinois, and killed 12. This day is often considered a bust day, due to the fact that only 1 major tornado occurred on what was forecast to be yet another major tornado outbreak. March 28-29 outbreak (2021 Super Outbreak) The third largest single tornado outbreak on record, the March 28-29 outbreak came about from the remnants of a strong bomb cyclone that struck the Pacific Northwest on March 21. A extremely unstable atmosphere was noted across the Great Lakes Region on March 28, due to the previous day's bust event. ''This part is a work-in progress. Notable tornadoes Tulsa, Oklahoma The first significant tornado of the outbreak sequence, this tornado touched down at 2117 out of a rotating supercell. '''THIS IS A WORK-IN PROGRESS!Category:Outbreaks Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Violent Outbreaks